


The Dragon's Naughty Pet

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Impact Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Dom!Hanzo and sub!femreader engage in some consensual impact play. A present forpoutypanic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poutypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/gifts).



_ou greeted Hanzo when he arrived through the door of your home. He returned your greeting after taking his time to meticulously put away his things, hang his jacket, rack his bow, place his boots. Making you wait.

You rose an inch from your knees to roll your foot, making your ankle joint pop. Then he turned to face you. You were forced to look up at your master from your position on the floor.

“My Pet. Did you behave?”

“No.”

“Mmmm, I see,” Hanzo said. He towered over you, as much as his modest height would let him. Kept his arms crossed. “What, praytell, did you do wrong?”

“I had naughty thoughts about you.”

You barely registered that he had uncrossed his arms before your face snapped to the side from his slap. There was that sting on the surface of your skin that you had been craving while Hanzo was away. You adjusted your thighs, an obvious tell that you were aroused.

“I suppose I could forgive you. This time,” Hanzo said. His arms were crossed again as if nothing happened. “Unless there is anything else?”

“Sorry, Master, but yes.”

You kept your head down, trying to keep in character as the caged and submissive dragon’s treasure. Trying to hide that your neediness was showing on your face.

“Don’t make me wait.”

“I…touched myself through my clothes to you.”

The angle of your head made it so the second slap clapped you on the outer cheek, and you dipped to the side from the impact. The weak pulsing of blood started between your legs.

“ _Filthy_ ,” Hanzo said, as if saying the word coated his tongue with bile. “Perhaps I should tear the clothes from your body and bathe you. Unless…there is anything else you wish to confess?”

You fidgeted yet again in your seat, still looking elsewhere. Hanzo didn’t mind. He liked displays of meekness.

“I may have flirted a little with the cashier at the coffee shop, because I knew I wouldn’t see him again.”

Hanzo’s hand connected with the side of your head, this time gently. Then he closed his fingers quickly into a fist, holding your hair tight and forcing your head up. His clothes rustled, and you were presented with his erection, stiff and ruddy with arousal. He’d been growing more erect the whole conversation, but you didn’t see.

“You are going to make up for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo just wants to make you wait a bit.

You opened your mouth to receive Hanzo's cock, but he tutted at you. He leaned forward, bent at the waist, so that his cock was out of reach. The shadows made his brown eyes look black. But they still shined ominously at you.  
  
"You did not say it."  
  
He made you ask for it, and you loved that. You shifted in your seat again, more restlessly. Hanzo hadn't even touched you properly yet, but you were already squirming for his dick. You already had that ache, wanting him to shove you to the floor and fuck you deep as he could until you screamed right here in the hall.  
  
"Hanzo..."  
  
You struggled to form a sentence, dumb from your need. Also, because you were hoping Hanzo would think for you.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
You saw the beginnings of a smirk at the side of his lips.  
  
"I want it," you said. "I want your dick."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
He smiled for real. This was the first thing you had done that pleased him. You had to see that smile again, as if your life depended on it.  
  
"You have earned one lick."  
  
You whined. He was holding back on purpose. He gently applied the head of his cock to your lips, and you opened them. You licked the slippery and warm skin of the head. Hanzo smiled wider, some white teeth showing through.  
  
"I have waited all day for this."  
  
"Then, Master, can I have it?" You swallowed, correcting yourself and being more specific. "Can I have your dick?"  
  
Hanzo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, considering your request. You hoped it tempted him greatly.  
  
"No," was the word that dashed your hopes. He took a step back, his face returning its previous stern self. "I changed my mind on the oral sex. Take off your pants and panties."  
  
There's no way Hanzo would skip right to a dicking, but you tripped over yourself pulling your pants down. You threw your panties against the wall. They fell heavily from how wet they were. You turned around and stuck your ass in the air for him. If this wasn't what he wanted you to do, you would hear about it. Your stomach was doing excited flips at potentially being punished again.  
  
"Convenient. That is exactly how I want you."  
  
Not what you expected to hear, but maybe your previous thought was right. Your fingernails dug into the carpet as you teased yourself with imagining the head of Hanzo's cock pressing against your cunt.  
  
Hanzo startled you out of your dirty thoughts with a light tap to your behind.  
  
"I want you to beg for me." He knelt down on one knee to your immediate left, cock erect against his thigh. "Give me your best performance. If I deem it good enough, I will grant you what you desire."  
  
"And what do I want, Master?"  
  
His hand left his erect cock to pull your hair back again.  
  
"You're my filthy pet. I know what you want," he said. Then he leaned in so that his breath tickled your ear, making his voice the only sound you could focus on. "You want to skip the formality of a bed and have me fuck you right here."  
  
You groaned while he still held your hair, and your head, up. He straightened back up.  
  
"I grow tired of _waiting_."  
  
Your master was impatient. You sighed, put out.  
  
"Master," you whined, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Hanzo's hand came down on your left cheek with the same force as the last slap he gave your face. You had earned that for holding back.  
  
"Again!"  
  
You frowned. You flexed your needy entrance and took a breath to say it louder.  
  
"Master! Fuck me!"  
  
Hanzo slapped your ass again, this time on the right cheek.  
  
"Stop whining!"  
  
"But Master," you attempted with a more assertive voice.  
  
Not enough.  
  
"I suppose you do not want me tonight."  
  
Hanzo got to his feet, his dick bobbing with the movement. He walked down the hallway into the house proper.  
  
"No, no, no, Master. Please."  
  
You weren't above crawling after him at this point. You caught up to him and took hold of the hem of his pants.  
  
In a blur, Hanzo whipped you over onto your back. The impact knocked the thoughts from your mind, and you let them go. Hanzo got down on his knees.  
  
He was unapologetically rough. He forced your legs open and back until you yelped in pain and then stopped. He fell onto his hands with his knees under your thighs, keeping you pinned down. You let your arms lay to your sides. All the blood rushed from your brain to your core. You lay helpless, ready to receive Hanzo's dick.  
  
"I will take pity on you," he quietly seethed, "since you cannot seem to go without."  
  
"Yes, Master," you confirmed obediently.  
  
Hanzo's fat, erect length lay between you, on top of your wet, needy core. Instead of inside of you. The top rested against your clit teasingly. You took a deep breath and willed yourself not to wiggle against him.  
  
That got harder and harder to do because Hanzo lowered his lips to your breast. He sucked gently, savouring the softness of your dark skin, and still not fucking you, and the heartbeat between your legs pounded. You needed more.  
  
He moved to the other nipple, grazing your hard peak over and _still_ not fucking you. Your fingers shook.  
  
_I'mgoodI'mgoodI'mgoodI'mgoodI'mgood_ , you babbled to yourself inwardly.  
  
He suddenly bit down, and you cried, "Master!"  
  
"Beg for me, _pathetic pet_."  
  
"Yes, Master," you sobbed.  
  
You couldn't believe your eyes when Hanzo lifted himself up just enough to penetrate your depths.  
  
Hanzo pounded you into the floor. You let out every moan, scream, and sharp whine from jolts of pain, because if you didn't, he would stop. He would leave. He's done it before. You clenched on his cock as if to keep him there, and a gasp cut through the air, interrupted his steady stream of heavy breaths. Then his eyebrows came back together as he concentrated on his assault of your cunt.  
  
"CUM!" Hanzo yelled, reaching back to smack your ass.  
  
You let go of a yell that you hoped the neighbours heard. That your master could make you cum so hard and on command. Hanzo's legs shook around you as your cunt milked cum from his cock.  
  
You both panted together as he rested his cheek on your shoulder. You hesitated, but then hugged his head to you.  
  
Then let go when he got off.  
  
You uncurled onto the floor. Your limbs hit with heavy thuds, and the aches in your body made you groan. Hanzo knelt next to your limp body. He gathered you into his arms.  
  
"You take the pain so well," he said softly, "I am proud of you." He tenderly kissed your forehead. "You were perfect."  
  
He got to his feet and walked down the hall to the bathroom to take care of you. Hanzo ran you a bath while you sat on the bathmat and kept a hand on his back for emotional support. He didn't expect responsiveness from you besides the odd quiet question about what you wanted. How the temperature of the water was and which bath bomb you wanted.  
  
You climbed into the tub and got acclimatized to the hot water. Hanzo turned to leave to get you a glass of water, but you stopped him with a hand on his arm. He let you weakly pull him into a hug. He rocked side-to-side with you until you felt secure enough to be left alone for a minute.


End file.
